


Pray for me

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Drunk, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cian twomey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: After trying to get a hold of the kid for hours, Peter Parker stumbles home drunk and Tony can only pray he was never this annoyingMaybe he should call Rhodey and Pepper and apologize
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Pray for me

Tony Stark sighed when he heard keys in the door of penthouse, glancing at the clock before frowning irritably. He made his way towards the door as Peter stumbled in, looking disheveled and woozy.

"Hello, sweet cheeks!" he exclaimed, closing the door behind him.

"Peter, its 4am, where were you?" he asked, annoyed that he’d been trying to get a hold of the kid for hours.

Peter gave him a strange look. "I was out poppin' bitches on the dance floor, where else would I be?" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He strolled past him and made his way into the kitchen. "D'ya think we have anything nice to eat?" he grumbled, opening the fridge.

Tony ignored him. "Kid, were you out clubbing?"

Peter plucked a can of whipped cream from the refrigerator door. "What?" he asked, more interested in shaking the can than talking to the other man.

Tony huffed. "Were you out clubbing?" he repeated.

"You bet your ass I was out clubbing," he smirked before spraying the cream messily into his mouth, grunting as pieces of it landed around his lips and down his wrist. "That went a lot better in my head," he murmured. "I need a napkin." Peter wiped his face on a cloth before drunkenly looking down at the cream on his hands. He held his arm out to Tony. "Do you want any of this before I throw it away?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, thanks, I'm okay."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Your loss." Peter made a vague swipe at his hand before a dollop of cream landed on the kitchen floor. He stumbled as he bent over to wipe it up, exclaiming "Fuck!" as he slid on the tiled floor and hit his head on the freezer.

Tony tried to have a reasonable conversation. "Peter, have you been drinking?"

Peter stood up and looked at him. "No."

"Are you su-?"

He cut him off. "I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled before stumbling towards his bathroom.

Tony waited a moment as Peter retched before following him in.

Peter was sat in front of the toilet, vomit down the front of his shirt. "I wish I didn't have any of that cream," he mumbled to himself.

"It was probably all the alcohol you had, Peter," Tony accused.

Peter looked up at him, indignant, "I didn’t have any alcohol!"

"Don't lie. You know you had too much to drink and here you are, and you have fucking training at 8am."

Peter passively waved him off before wiping his mouth on his hand.

"You know you have training in three hours?"

"Suck. My. Tits." he said, getting annoyed.

Tony rolled his eyes again as he stumbled backwards and landed on the floor.

"I'm feeble!" he whined. Tony grimaced as Peter landed dangerously close to the laundry pile.

"Your underwear is on the floor."

Peter pulled the underwear towards him and giving it a sniff before recoiling dramatically. "Yep. That's me." Peter stumbled upwards and scratched his chest.

"Shall we take a bath?"

"No, Peter, you can get a shower in like, two hours-"

"I have a bath bomb."

"No."

Peter huffed before pushing past him and stumbling out the door, grunting as he landed on the floor in the hallway.

"Pete?"

Peter giggled to himself as he rolled his body. "Look, I'm a caterpillar!"

"Peter, go to bed!"

Peter looked up at him with a glare. "Do you have anything better to be doing with your life?"

Tony huffed. "No. I don't. Now go to bed."

"Fuck _off_ ," he grunted as he stood up and clumsily made his way towards the kitchen. Tony rolled his eyes and marched into the bedroom to get Peter’s pajamas. When he returned he found Peter eating cereal from the box as he reclined on the sofa.

"Peter," he pleaded.

"What?"

"You have training in the morning."

"Fuck off and stop trying to ruin my ambiance!" he exclaimed.

"Peter."

"What?"

"Go to bed."

" _Fuck off_!"

"How many drinks did you have tonight?"

Peter glared at him before shoving a handful of cereal in his mouth. "Enough," he answered, voice muffled.

It took another 15 minutes to convince Peter to go into the bedroom where he immediately groaned. "Oh, for fucks sake."

Tony shook his head at the mess of clothes on Peter’s bed. "You should've cleaned off the bed before you left."

"Well I wasn't thinking about that was I?"

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

"Boys," he blinked before practically swan diving into the mess on the bed.

"Peter, you have to clean off the bed!" 

Peter’s head popped up from the mess. "Will you tuck me in?"

"No, you’re 21. I won't tuck you in."

"Will you get me some water?"

"Yes, I'll get you some water."

"Thank you."

When Tony came back in, Peter was under the covers and making grabby hands for the water bottle. "The room is spinning," he grunted.

"If you're gonna get sick, go to the bathroom."

"I'm not gonna get sick."

"Go to the bathroom."

"I'm not gonna get sick."

"Go to the bathroom now."

Peter shoved his bare leg out from underneath the covers. "I'm having a hot flush!"

Tony sighed before sitting down beside him. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah. They were playing Beyoncé, Destiny's Child era," he said, his eyes sliding shut as he hummed, " _This is one thing that got me-_ "

"That's Amerie, Peter, not Destiny's Child. You shouldn't have even went."

" _Say my name. Say my name_ ," he sang sleepily.

"Is that the only song you know?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

Peter pulled the bottle towards him and attempted to drink without sitting up.

"That's my water bottle. Don't-" Tony began.

Peter gasped as he spilled water all over his face. " _Shit! Fuck!"_ Tony rolled his eyes once again and pulled the bottle away from him.

"Can you turn off the light?" he whimpered.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna get sick," he mumbled to himself.

"Go to the bathroom!"

"Just turn off the light. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Pray for me."


End file.
